Dyskusja użytkownika:Don Chris
Witaj, Don Chris, na Wikii Polska. Dzięki za edycję w artykule II Wojna Światowa. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Wikia (dyskusja) 08:23, lip 24, 2011 Status admina Czołem! Przyznałem ci uprawnienia admina. Używaj mądrze i z umiarem. ;) Miłego edytowania! TOR 18:18, lip 29, 2011 (UTC) W sprawie tła Odświeżyłem nieco stronę główną wiki, a tła wiki nie ruszałem, bo nawet nie wiem, jak to się robi GrendeL 07:04, wrz 18, 2011 (UTC) Tło Ja zmieniłem tło, tło i wygląd całej wiki możesz łatwo zmienić poprzez stronę . Natomiast wygląd tej wiki zmieniłem poprzez edycję strony MediaWiki:Wikia.css ponieważ oryginalne tło miało za duży rozmiar aby dodać je przez ThemeDesigner. Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 19:48, wrz 19, 2011 (UTC) Przeniesienie Witam! Przybywam w pokoju. A takze z prosbą, abyś jako admin cofnął przeniesienie strony "Joseph Bowman" do "Bowman". Zamierzalem zrobic przekierowanie z powrotem, lecz chyba powstaloby podwojne i sam tego nie cofne. W zamierzeniu mialo byc tak: przekieruje na Bowman i kiedy ktos wpisze Bowman wyskoczy mu przekierowanie od razu na Joseph Bowman. Nie kazdy wie że miał na imie Joseph, prawda? Lecz do tej metody raczej powinien od początku artykuł nazywac sie Bowman i przeniesc go do Joseph Bowman. Z uszanowaniem Krypciak970 Do usunięcia Bardzo prosiłbym o usunięcie wszystkich artykułów o kategorii "Do usunięcia". Sienixxx 22:49, gru 22, 2011 (UTC) IreuN Witaj, słuchaj bardzo prosiłbym o usunięcie storny Overwatch (map) gdyż jest ona kopią strony Overwatch (map). Dziękuję.. IreuN 20:46, lut 25, 2012 (UTC) PM63 Chyba nie zapomnimy o tym, że treyarch o nas nie zapomniał, co? PM63 to nasz stary dobry przyjaciel. Roksana 111 19:25, mar 17, 2012 (UTC) Dobra. Strona PM63 gotowa Roksana 111 19:25, mar 17, 2012 (UTC) Pomoc Siema chris! Proszę cię o pomoc przy artykule goraczka. PS: ta wiki uzbrojenie jest super. crux27 Pomoc siema chris prosze pomuż mi z edycją victora zachajewa. crux27 Hej Zobacz na Call of Duty Wikia, dodałem artykuł o MSR i ACR. ::Ok, dzęki. Don Chris 16:38, kwi 12, 2012 (UTC) Zwykłe przemyślenia. Naprawdę chciałbym aby polska cod wikia się rozwinęła bo ma potencjał! Oraz co zrobic aby na glównej pisała inna liczba niż 249 (liczba artykułów)? ::Chodzi Ci o dodanie innej statystyki (np liczba zdjęć)?Don Chris 16:53, kwi 12, 2012 (UTC) Ahhh, zapomniałbym, jak zrobic taką tabelkę z informacjami broni bo jak daje to jest biała :/ a chciałbym aby artykół o MSR był naprawde profesjonalny :) :: Musisz wstawić''Infobox/broń'' -> W prawym dolnym rogu masz Dodaj szablon', następnie Szukaj szablonu i Infobox/broń Don Chris 16:53, kwi 12, 2012 (UTC) O lol, ja naprawde napisałem artykuł przez "ó"??? LOL xd dobra tam nie wiem :/ a mógłbys zrobic jakos aby nikt nie mógł edytowac czyjiś artykułów? bo to troszkę irytuję oczywiscie zeby mozna było szablony te domyślne co są :) p.s: chcesz abyśmy powstawiali nowe zdjęcia do każdej z broni jak są złe? wystarczy wpisac w google mp. "mp7 mw3" i masz piękne zdjęcie :) ::Można cofnąć edycję w przypadku wandalizmu lub podania nieprawidłowych informacji ale całkowicie zablokować możliwości edytowania się nie da. Zresztą jak inni użytkownicy jedynie poprawiają błędy lub dodają linki to chyba nie jest nic strasznego ;) Co do zdjęć tofaktycznie przydało by się dodać je do paru artykułów. Don Chris 18:57, kwi 12, 2012 (UTC) nom, dodałem nowy artykuł (WMD) :) spytam się kolegi to może zrobi logo strony :) masz ps3?? ::Nie, mam pc. Don Chris 19:05, kwi 12, 2012 (UTC) to fajnie, a jak z tym logo? chcesz? ::Można zrobić.Don Chris 19:09, kwi 12, 2012 (UTC) donmaślanoz14 zepsuł mi artykuł o WMD, weż to jakos cofnij ok? dobra juz jakos coflem ale cro zrobic aby napis ciekawostki byl normalnie? Dodałem artykuł Intervention ziomuś, a mógłbys zrobic tak aby w kategorii Broń na głównej, aby tam w tych przykładowych te z dobrymi obrazkami, np. intervention, msr, acr, m4 ::Z tego co wiem to artykuły z tymi obrazkami są generowane losowo, niestety nie mogę tego zmienić. O co chodzi z napisem ciekawostki? Co w nim jest nie tak? Don Chris 20:59, kwi 13, 2012 (UTC) już naprawiłem Propozycja Donie wysyłam Ci propozycje założenia ze mną strony w wiki odnośnie Taskforce, SAS i delta force. Pisałeś do mnie wiadomość "dzięki za edycje w artykule Meat". Jeśli tak to odpisz. ::Chodzi Ci o zrobienie jednej strony na której opiszemy 3 jednostki? Takie jakby ich porównanie? Ciekawy pomysł ;) ::Don Chris 10:53, kwi 21, 2012 (UTC) Nie o trzy jednostki tylko o 7 jednostek wysłałem wiad.do donmaślanzowa a on zastanawia się na tą propozycją. To tak czy nie/zastanowie się odp. ::W sumie to fajnie by było coś takiego zrobić. Jestem za. ::Don Chris 20:08, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok zaraz prześle ci inf. Znasz jakich 4 porządnych edytorów w CoD. I czy są zainteresowani edycją Posłuchaj z plotek wiem że podobno fajny z ciebie gość chciałbym założyć z tobą grupę edytorów(5,6) CoD te best co ty na to Prośba heja, mozesz cos zrobic aby nie edytowali mi artykułów? bo jakis gosc ciągle mi edytuje :/ rozumiem, może jak tak powiesz ale z drugiej strony sobie nie życzę :D ::Niestety nie mogę w tej sprawie nic zmienić, z drugiej strony myślę że inni użytkownicy nie robią Ci na złość tylko starają się zwyczajnie poprawić istniejące już artykuły. Don Chris 16:56, kwi 23, 2012 (UTC) Pytanie Czy podpisywanie się pod swoimi artykułami jest potrzebne (zabronione), bo jeden użytkownik się podpisuje. PozdrawiamSienixxx 20:49, kwi 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Zabronione chyba nie jest, ale z pewnością nie jest też niezbędne. Don Chris 05:20, kwi 24, 2012 (UTC) Dziwny gościu Jakis gostek ciągle mi usuwa ciekawostki od broni :/ w dodatkunie ma konta... hej, a mógłbyś zrobic strone o kamuflażachz black opsa z broni AUG? poniewaz na ps3 nie zrobie fajnych zdjęc :) No chyba ze zdjęcia mogę skopiowac z oryginalnej angielskiej cod wikia? Pytaneczko Jako że jesteś Generałem na tej wiki :) mam pytanko czy jest możliwość awansowaniaa jak tak to jak?Sienixxx 21:30, maj 3, 2012 (UTC)